clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SkyJet Airways
Mammoth Airlines is the third largest airline in Antarctica after Club Penguin AirFlights and Air Antarctic. It was founded in April 1998 by Sancho978. It's main hub is in South Pole City International Airport. It has 2 focus cities, Polaris and Club Penguin City. It is nationalized as a joint share from both USA and the UTR. . History In 1998, Sancho Monte Captio wanted toughen up the airline business with opening a new airline, he named it MammothAir after the city of Mammoth. He bought eight MD-80s, two A340-500s and three Snowing 727-200 at first, The airline operated from South Pole City Airstrip from 1998 to 2007, until the airport closed down. The airline bought even more aircraft, including the world record breaking Snowing 777-200LR, in which they were a launch costumer of. In 2009, the airline opened it's cargo airline, MammothCarrier. Since then, the cargo airline has more than 23 fleet, and carries more than 21,000 tons each year Fleet *'Snowing 737-700' (39) (Domestic short-haul) *'Snowing 737-800' (19) (Domestic medium-haul) *'Snowing 747-400' (15) (International long haul) *'Snowing 777-200LR' (40)( International ultra-long haul) *'Snowing 777-300ER' (30) (International medium-haul) *'Airhail 320-200' (22) (Domestic short-medium haul) *'Airhail 330-500' (40) (International long-haul) *'Airhail 380-800' (15) '' (International ultra-long haul)'' Cargo Fleet *'Airhail 330-500' (22) (Domestic short-medium haul) *'Airhail 340-500' (12) (International long haul) *'Airhail 319 (5)' (Domestic short haul) Retired Fleet *'McDanell Douglas MD-80' (Retired 2001) *'Snowing 727-200'(Retired 1999) *'Airhail 300-800' (Retired 2004) *'Airhail 340-500' (Retired 2007) * Airhail 310-800 (Retired 2008) Future Fleet * 40 Snowing 787-800s are being ordered by the airline, they will have three classes, and will seat more than 200 penguins, and will offer service ultra-long haul destinations, To replace 75% of the Snowing 777-200LR fleet in 2011. * 33 Airhail 350-900Rs are being proposed as a possible replacement of the current Airhail 330-500s in 2012. Will offer three classes, with service to ultra-long haul destinations, Livery Each aircraft are painted with white and printed on the tail is a green snowflake, on both sides of the plane's body, the words "MammothAir" are printed. Skimming along the side of the aircraft is big green line. Some aircraft are painted differently for special reasons like: The Christmas Tree (2001) Made for Christmas, with ornaments, main color green The Love Bird (2005): Made for Valentines Day, with hearts, main colour pink The Antarctica (2007): Made for Antarctica Day, with the colors of the USA flag The Spirit (2009) : Made for Spirit Day, painted with blue and yellow stripes that curve around the body of the aircraft The Eagle (2009) : Made for EcoGroup, painted like a body of a eagle, Cabin There is one class for domestic haul, which is Domestic Class. Four for International medium-long haul which are Diamond Class, SkyBuisness Class, EconomyPlus and Economy Diamond Class Diamond Class is available on all Snowing 777s, 747s, and Airhail 330s and 380s. There are special seat which have a 34 inch pitch, can retract and fold into a bed, and have free wireless internet by Airwave, a PTVs provided by PenguinTV. The food is made and prepared by chefs from South Pole City and are finely grilled to perfection. There also free coffee, tea and drinks requested by order of the passenger, Category:Companies Category:Airlines Category:Items Category:Transportation